Voices
by chibi fighter
Summary: The events leading up to the millennium puzzle's completion through Yami's eyes. Based on season zero's version not the movie's. Rated T because of violence and some swearing


A/n: This is my first time using over word 2007 (yes my laptop is really old) so I have no idea how this is going to look. Hopefully it looks good. At least now edits will be easier. Anyways this story just popped into my head last night while trying to fall asleep and I even dreamed about the first paragraph. Let me know what you guys think of my first Yu-Gi-Oh story. Oh three more things, one is that I will being using the Japanese names such as the name Honda over Tristan seeing as I like the Japanese version better. Also this whole story is in Yami's pov and it's based off season 0 not the movie. I hope you guys enjoy.

Darkness...that's all I really remember. Just floating in a vast sea of darkness, being consumed by it with no light to be found. It was suffocating at times. Was I dead? Was this purgatory? Who exactly am I?

I'm not sure how long i just floated there in the deathening silence and blinding blackness that was this day however I heard a noise. At first I was startled but it didn't take long for me to know that is wasn't a noise at all but a voice. A child's voice to be more exact.

It was so young, so full of life who exactly did it belong to? Although I wasn't sure I could tell it held some kind of childlike innocence, one that I had lost long ago. Over the years the child seemed to develope a nervous stutter of sorts and seemed to have developed low self-esteem as well as a passive nature. I could tell by his voice alone he had grown to be quite timid and shy. One day, one fateful day, another voice emerged. To say it was the exact opposite of the previous boy's would be complete understatement.

"Yuugi, why are you talking to yourself? Can see but can't see, saying a bunch of stuff I don't get."

I cringed when I heard it for the first time. It was just oozing with arrogance.

"Ah! Please return that!" I heard the voice I had heard for years exclaim with a undertone of panic laced into his voice.

"Man, timidly treasuring this box...you know Yuugi that's the part that really pisses me off. Let me coach you into being more of a man! Come on, you want this box back right? Come at me full force!"

I felt a slight anger flare up in me at the arrogant boy's comment towards the timid one. Picking one someone who's weaker than you, that's just pathetic.

"I HATE FIGHTING AND VIOLENCE!" The once timid voice screeched. Geez this kid could be loud if he wanted to. After that however the voice returned to its normal timid and passive tone.

This banter continued for a while longer. Someone by the name of Honda, a female I assume is named Anzu, stood up for this boy known as Yuugi as well as got the puzzle that I'm imprisoned in back for him and a somewhat quiet voice who I'm guessing is named Miho had the ones known as Honda and Jonouchi leave the room and go get lunch for her.

After this the voices I recognized as Yuugi and Anzu started conversing with one another and her softly scolding him for not standing up for himself which he passively brushed off even going as far as defending the one that was picking on him. Figures.

After a while more of the two talking the female voice said her good-bye and disappeared. After that nothing really interesting happened. Aside from the occasional comments coming from the boy as he tried to solve my puzzle things remained relatively quiet.

Although he may be fairly weak I got to give the kid credit. He doesn't give up easily. He's been trying to solve my puzzle for what seems like an eternity. In a way it sort of reminded me of myself. I may not remember anything about who I was or who I am but I for some odd reason feel like before I became trapped I was the kind of person who was determined to solve any puzzle and to win any game. Kind of like this kid.

As if out of nowhere a flicker happened. It was brief and short but it was the first sight of light I had seen in who knows how long. Gradually it got bigger and formed an image. It was blurry but I could vaguely make out the shape of a small boy with spiky hair putting the puzzle together. So this must be Yuugi...for some reason he looks kind of familiar…

Instead of the window of sorts going away it stayed. I'm guessing because he was started to put the puzzle together. I relished in everything I saw. Although at times boring it was way better than the lonesome blackness I had grown so accustomed too. In a way this child is a light in the darkness that had surrounded me for so long.

After a bit more the child fell asleep. He looked so peaceful and I felt my lips twitch upward into a smile, something I thought i had forgotten to do. Soon after the little light awoken and left leaving me alone in his room with just the blurry image of one of his walls.

When he came back he seemed fairly trouble by something and I could sense a wave of nervousness coming from the boy as he continued to complete the puzzle.

 _click...click...click_

That's it! I have a clear image now! The has a somewhat nostalgic look. Although his child-like face and height don't seem to familiar it's his hair and eye's that do. His eyes sparkle like amythesis and hold a innocence now right for this world. His hair was tri-colored oddly enough. It held the colors red and black with golden bangs. He truly did seem like a light.

"I did it!" I heard him exclaimed excitedly.

"I did it! All that's left is to put the final piece in and it's done!"

He reached to grab another piece and gasped.

"Not here...the last part…No!"

In a panic induced haste the boy shoved my puzzle into a sack of sorts (backpack) leaving me in complete darkness once more. Due to the puzzle's near completion I'm guessing I could hear what was going on the outside.

"Without that part the puzzle is incomplete! My wish won't come true! Please! Be at school!" I heard him beg through panicked breaths.

"Yo, Yuugi!" I heard a deep voice greet

"Ushio," Yuugi replied

(A/n: I'm not putting the Japanese honorifics because this story is in English and I've always found it weird when people mix Japanese with English in stories. Not that there's anything wrong with that I just don't do it unless the honorifics are used in the English dub of the show.)

"You brought the bodyguard fee right? Good boy."

"No! I just forgot something as school and came to pick it up. Anyways I can't..."

The fear in Yugi's voice was evident. Whoever the man by the name of Ushio was I knew he was up to no good.

"Hmmm, I guess you're going to need some education."

I heard the boy let out a scared gasp before I fell out of the sack to see my light in the darkness getting mercilessly beaten.

I felt my rage start to build. How dare Ushio hurt my light! I want to make him pay but if the puzzle isn't completed I'm powerless to do anything. Damn!

Yuugi! Hey! Hang on!" I heard the bully named Jonouchi yell.

He ran up to the half unconscious Yuugi trying to wake him up or make sure he wasn't dead. His plan seemed to work as the boy whimpered out,

"I...asked the puzzle...for some true friends…"

The blonde placed something in my lights hand and closed his hand around making me unable to see it.

"Ushio! Up until now, I've respected you but I can't let this stand!" The one known as Honda proclaimed furiously.

"Oh! You think 2 on 1 is going to make you win?" Ushio taunted.

I couldn't see what was going due to the puzzle's window was faced towards Yuugi but I knew Honda and Jonouchi were fighting a losing battle.

It didn't take long for two sounds of limp bodies to hit the ground before Ushio started to walk away laughing victoriously.

Damn it! I need to do something! I can't let this injustice go on any longer! I hate feeling so helpless!

Yuugi's body twitched and he opened his eye's and to his horror saw the immobile bodies of Honda and Jonouchi.

"Honda...Jonouchi…"He whimpered weakly.

"I can't wake them up...If only I…"

I saw Yuugi's fists tighten and then a confused look cross his face. He looked into the hand that Jonouchi had placed the item in. It was the last piece!

The child looked at the piece then back at the puzzle before putting the final piece.

Without second thought I took control of his body and the boy's fell unconscious.

I stood up now in Yuugi's body Ushio stopped walking and turned to face me.

"So...it's game time."

A/n: Sorry if anyone seemed out of character this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic. I wouldn't say this is romance more like a one-sided budding...friendship...I guess? Well anyways tell me what you guys think and if you guys like it enough I might do a sequel. Bye.


End file.
